


Love

by cherryontop



Series: Partnership Facets [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: (...probably), Fanart, M/M, Not Compliant with Snyder's Director Cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Partnership Facets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).




	2. Future Clark and Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The raw sketch.


End file.
